Soulless Princess, Soulless Queen
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Bella was abandoned by Edward 60 years ago in NEW MOON but she was found by Aro who bit her. Now because who bit her she is recognized as a queen. What happens when she finds the key to what she's missing in life her humanity Theme song: Bring Me To Life
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Preface

If love left you to die alone and in sorrow would you welcome them back into your life? When your pain and sorrow drives you to commit murder? And this murder made you loved?

I would know how it feels but the answer? The answer is too far away for me to see. A princess yet an assassin with nobody to love. Only those who use me. And would I gladly die for that person who didn't love me? These questions ran through my head as I sped through those dark tunnels, completely at home.

Until I stopped and looked into those butterscotch eyes under those thick lashes. And you know what I did…I snarled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I won't ever.**

Chapter 1:

It was dark and rainy which wasn't a surprise for Volterra in this season. I wore the pure black cloak, a symbol of absolute power. I was my father's latest masterpiece and for sixty years I remained secret, until today when I was allowed out of the palace. The guides in red bowed in recognition.

"Princess, are you sure you do not want to go inside yet" asked one of them. They were insignificant only good for food, though I did like Italian blood, I was not hunting right now and especially not in front of humans.

"I will go inside once I'm ready" I snapped. I looked at him and the only things visible were my newly red eyes. Sixty years I had red eyes like this. The only other color I knew of for vampires were my sometimes-turquoise eyes when I used my powers or those pristine gold…

"Yes Princess. I'm sorry" he said bowing in a state of panic. I realized now that I had been growling and had slipped into a crouch. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder. The beautiful face that would make a gargoyles look pretty.

"Yes my darling?" I asked. Jane, beautiful Jane. She was my friend yet she was also a younger sister. She smiled back at me.

"Aro wants you. Caius also demands you summon Demetri" said Jane. I sighed when she mentioned Caius. He was so bothersome and annoying. I loved Father dearly but my uncle was another story entirely.

"I'm coming now. Jane let's go" I said and we strolled back into the dark caverns of Volterra.

"So I assume it's another assassination we must attend to" Jane sighed. I nodded jerkily. Assassinations were so boring and so easy now that my talent was found. I was able to take away the powers of those who were punished.

"I guess so. Where's Alec?" I asked. I missed him so much right now. He was my comfort for the past thirty years. The thirty years before that was depression and me attacking Caius for telling me to suck it up.

"Oh he's around somewhere. He's probably feeding. Heidi brought in some Italian if your thirsty" Jane said. I raised an eyebrow and she saw straight into my red eyes. I stared back into her black ones.

"I'm not thirsty. Though you don't like Italian you can have mine" I sighed. She squealed and raced off. I saw her snarl at the door and I heard a scream. She was out again in thirty seconds.

"It was an obese man and very filling" Jane explained. I gave her a wicked smile and we started to run to the room. We got to the round stone room and we stopped abruptly. I bowed my head once and then approached my father.

"Father, you rang," I said crisply and in my most detached voice. He nodded approvingly. That was how I was supposed to address subjects of the vampire world that did not obey. I was the ender of lives.

"There are some subjects that do not seem to think they should obey laws. Funny isn't it?" asked Aro. He gestured me forward and into the throne next to him. Caius sat beside me. Marcus was on Aro's other side. Jane stood next to me. Alec, her twin brother appeared on my other.

"Love, fetch Demetri" Alec said. I sighed at him and smiled lovingly. I took his hand and Felix raised an eyebrow playfully like someone else I used to know. Sulpicia, Aro's mate and my mother smiled approvingly.

"Demetri come here, now" I commanded. My red eyes glowed turquoise and a white light appeared in front of me and there was Demetri. Jane's face lit up. Ah, young love is beautiful. Except for when you're left alone to die.

"You called, Princess," said Demetri. His neck was ravaged by the bites that the targets had caused. He was on one knee, his head bowed before me.

"We're off on an assassination in five. Jane, Alec your with me. Demetri go get ready" I said emotionlessly. Demetri ran at a normal speed for a vampire. He arrived in his gray, almost black cloak. My cloak was black. And then I pulled off my hood. My mahogany hair tumbled down my waist and we raced off through the caverns until we stepped out into Volterra. We were feared by everybody, vampire or otherwise because of who we were. Assassins as deadly as guns were to humans. Which is so pitiful. Was I that fragile? We were outside the door now and trumpets sounded as Jane, Alec and Demetri fell onto my flanks.

"Presenting Princess Isabella Marie Volturi!" announced a red-cloaked guide.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Twilight? Answer that for me.**

Chapter 2

We were crossing the borders of Washington when we finally heard newborn snarls and the growls of someone more trained. I put up my hood and we stopped in a familiar clearing. My human memories hit me with force. And then I saw them for the first time in sixty years.

"Peace" I said. Carlisle looked at me skeptically. My face twisted into a cruel smile. He didn't know who I was.

"The Cullens. Causing trouble again, I see. Let me introduce. We are the Assassins of Volterra. Where is the newborn?" demanded Jane. I slipped into a crouch. And then I saw the others.

"Who is the new one? I can't read her mind. I've only met one other like that and her name was…" Edward said. I let out a feral growl and slipped off my hood. They gasped and Edward looked appalled.

"Princess Isabella Marie Volturi to you," Alec snapped. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I glared at them. Alice was shocked. I saw the newborn and I snapped my fingers.

"I think I'll administer the execution today" I said. I gestured at Jane and the newborn screamed loudly as it writhed. I held up my hand for her to stop I kissed Alec's jaw.

"Felix help me rip it apart. Alec make sure it doesn't escape" I said. I felt the pulse of raw power, a gift. My eyes widened in lust and I looked at Edward with my red eyes and he still was in shock. The newborn stopped and I ripped it's arms off as Felix ripped the legs. And then I bit off the head.

"Jane set it on fire. I think we're done here. Anymore newborns?" I asked nonchalantly. The Cullens stood in shock and I felt the smoke on my back. My eyes turned turquoise as I absorbed the powers.

"She asked a question. Answer her" demanded Demetri. I looked at them and my eyes turned turquoise.

"Answer me now" I commanded in a hiss. Then Rosalie stepped forward unwillingly and looked me in the eyes.

"No there isn't we took care of them" she said. She hissed at me and Felix slipped into a crouch. Rosalie straightened and stepped backwards.

"She reminds me of Heidi" said Felix. I nodded in agreement. And then I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"We aren't used to being rendered useless. You all are welcome to Volterra so we may give you thanks. All except for one" I said, hissing the last sentence. I looked at Edward who looked extremely hurt.

"Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri grab hold to them" I snapped. Jane grabbed Alice by the neck and Alec took hold of Edward. Carlisle and Esme held my hands and Felix held Emmett and Jasper and Demetri took Rosalie.

"Where are we going Bella?" asked Edward. I ignored him and gestured at Alec who tightened his hold.

"You call her Princess, peasant. Love can I kill him?" asked Alec. Edward looked appalled again. I raised an eyebrow.

"No! Aro will get pretty mad, not to mention Caius," I said and then I placed my hand on the ground carving a circle with my steel fingernail. Alice looked intrigued and betrayed.

"Gone" I simply I said. We arrived back in the caverns again. I landed in front of Aro and let go of Carlisle and Esme. Aro smiled and then he saw Edward and Alice and looked lustfully.

"Father the Cullens are here. They were executing them. I don't appreciate being rendered useless" I complained. Aro ran his hand down my face. I sighed to look useless. Edward stepped forward. He was still perfect after these many years. Stop, Bella!

"Aro what happened to her? Bella used to be human! That's why I felt!" Edward shouted. I turned and my red eyes turned darker.

"You happened young Edward. She was your mate and you abandoned her. I found her and she held potential. She is like a daughter to me now. And now she has found a new mate. It's as simple as that" Aro said coldly. I smirked and turned away to look at Alec.

"Jane and Alec I'm thirsty. I can't believe they survive on animal blood" I scoffed. Alec smirked at Edward and kissed me. He had never kissed me like this. His tongue slipped into my mouth and tasted so sweet. And then I broke this kiss and we ran hand in hand to the hall. Heidi was waiting for us.

"Thirsty again, Jane? Or are you Bella?" asked Heidi. Jane let her look straight into her eyes. They were still a vibrant red. She assumed it was me and motioned to me. I walked in.

"Is there Italian?" I asked. She nodded and I saw the slim Italian teenager. I lunged and she screamed. All I felt was the burning thirst. The desire was too much and I drank greedily. She was paralyzed and then I yanked off.

"What the hell?" I snarled. Edward looked at me with cold eyes. I pushed back without touching him and he flew, my eyes turning turquoise. I finished drinking and shoved the carcass off in disgust. Alec was already on top of Edward.

"Don't ever touch Bella when she's drinking" Alec snapped. Edward snarled back and I took Alec's arm and pulled him away.

"Alec don't waste your time. Let's go to my room" I whispered just loud enough for Edward to hear. He snarled. He felt betrayed I bet. Edward walked up to me but Alec growled. I winked seductively at Alec and all but dragged him to my room behind the curtain.

"A little feisty today, Bells?" asked Alec as I kissed him furiously. He kissed my neck and I kissed him back. Granite touched granite and our tongue touched. It wasn't the same electricity I had felt for him but it was enough. We broke apart after what seemed years.

"Kiss me again Alec" I said. I wrapped his hands around my waist pressed against him. My black dress was ripped up to my lower thigh. I ripped off his shirt and I pressed my hands to his muscular chest. He broke apart from me and looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Bella we have to stop this" he said. I snarled and kissed his neck and he grabbed me by the shoulders. I gave him a seductive glance and he gave in kissing me as we fell onto the soft bed. We were as close as you could get. My leg was wrapped around his waist and his hands were on the small of my back.

"Why Alec? I want you and every part of you. We've done this once and I want to do it again" I snarled. I didn't mention that we did this when I was in pain. It was comfort and he was great.

"Bella we can but I don't think we should do this in reaction to Edward Cullen like we did last time. It wasn't right. Let's go train or something" he suggested. I sighed exasperated and went to change. Just as I slipped on skinny jeans and a tank top he sighed. He didn't look half bad himself. The cloaks were too formal. He looked great with his aviator jacket.

"I ready to go beat some Cullens. Demetri, Jane, Felix, Heidi, you and I will go whip them into shape. Let Aro deal with the prissy Carlisle and his too sweet wife" scorned Alec. I smiled in appreciation and we sped hand in hand to the training room. The too cute Cullens were already there.

"Cullens do you have what it takes to fight us. We are the assassins of Volterra," I said. Jane rushed to my side in leather pants and a wrap top. Her tattoos were apparent, little arabesque right above her breasts. Heidi was at my side in her jeans and tank top. Felix was next to Alec and Demetri was crouched in front of me.

"We can take you on slut" Rosalie scoffed. I moved to quickly for her eyes and appeared on her back with my mouth to her neck. I snarled in her ear.

"I thought so huh. Don't call me a slut. If you do you'll suffer at my hand not my assassins" I snapped. Rosalie threw me and I landed lightly on my feet. I smirked and she growled angrily.

"Calm down Rose" Emmett whispered in her ear. I mimicked him and he shot me a pleading look. I laughed harshly.

"Your not my friends anymore. I won't relinquish my power over you. I'm not Bella Swan anymore" I snapped. Edward looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he said. I cackled and looked at him. I glanced at Jane and he crumpled to the floor screaming in agony. Jane stopped abruptly and he stood up. Alice looked terrified.

"You think I'm like this because of you? You are that self-absorbed. Well your wrong. I'm tired of being the goody two shoes. I like being the bad girl and I'll stay so until I say so. I call the shots" I snapped. Alice stepped over to me and she grabbed my hand.

"Bella what happened to you?" she asked. Heidi stiffened. She glared at Edward and spoke for me.

"He did that to her. I had to watch my sister in pain for the first thirty years of her life. And now she has Alec so lover boy needs to leave. His thoughts are so sickly sweet I could gag" Heidi scoffed. I shot her a smug smile that she returned.

"You don't have to be this way" Alice said. I shot her a doubtful look. I shook my head at her naïveté.

"Yes I do. Alice I love you still like a sister. You can join us. So can Jasper. We could use you in the assassins," I said. I made it sound like a command as if she was in a trance. She started to nod when Edward and Jasper yanked her away.

"She's trying to control you Alice. Get away from her now!" Jasper said. I sneered but then relaxed. Felix looked at Emmett who was anticipating this breaking into a huge fight.

"We're going to train and your our guinea pigs. Alec and Edward you'll fight. Jane and Alice will fight. And then Jasper and Demetri will fight. Heidi and Rosalie will battle it out. I'm counting on you Heidi to kick her ass. And finally Felix and Emmett will fight," I said. Rosalie turned to me with a scathing look.

"Who are you going to fight, little miss princess?" she snapped. I smiled pleasantly just like Aro and she look unnerved.

"I'll be fighting all of you. Alec! Edward! Fight!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Twilight? (Don't answer that)**

Chapter 3

"Bella I'll fight for you" Edward snarled. I rolled my eyes and touched Alec's shoulders and kissed his neck. He shuddered and he is so freaking hot. I didn't want to think about Edward and the pain he caused me.

"And if you even try to kill Alec, I say one word and you die" I snapped. Edward rolled his eyes and a spasm of pain pierced right through my heart. I stood up on my toes and brought my mouth to Alec's ear.

"Cause him as much pain as you want" I whispered and he smirked. I backed away and stood next to Felix who was smirking.

"Aren't you a little too excited?" I asked Felix. He raised and eyebrow and his eyes narrowed playfully.

"If Alec dishes out the pain he caused you, he'll wish he'll be killed by you" Felix chuckled. I laughed along with him and Heidi watched as they circled each other with an intent glare.

"Alec! He just shut down his mind! What the hell?" she whispered. I looked at him in surprise and he did everything by instinct now. He lunged and let his power creep forward and then Edward fell to the ground. He seemed to be fighting it and he jumped back up. Alec whirled around to his back and Edward started to be put back on defense. Alec held him by the neck and Edward ripped off his hand and I snarled angrily.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I screamed. Jane held me back and Edward ripped off his other arm and he let out a feral snarl. I started to dry sob and then my eyes turned turquoise again.

"Burn!" I screamed and Edward fell to the ground screaming. There were no physical flames but he was feeling the sensation of burning. Alice screamed and so did Rosalie.

"You slut! Stop it now!" Rosalie shouted. I ignored her and rushed to Alec and put his hands back on him. He shook himself and I kissed his jaw.

"Are you alright?" I demanded in between kisses. He nodded and I inspected him and nodded. Edward was still writhing on the floor.

"Cease" I whispered and Edward stood up growling again when I tackled him, my heel at his neck. I glared down at him and he looked back at me with false love in his eyes. I snarled and he slipped from under my heel.

"Don't ever do that again. I set the rules and you weren't allowed to hurt him" I snapped. Alec picked me up and cradled me to his chest. I flipped out of his arms and crouched.

"Now that you ripped off his hands I will only fight you Edward" I snapped. He held his hands up in peace. I snarled and Jane flanked me as Alice moved to his flanks. Jasper moved next to her and so did Demetri. I snarled and raced at Edward and flipped over his head. He wasn't moving.

"Fall," I sneered. He obeyed yet unwillingly. He looked at me from the ground, pleading with me.

"I won't fight you. I love you, Bella" Edward said. I looked from him to Alec and I knew whom I loved at the moment.

"I love Alec and he loves me. And now you'll feel…Pain" I snapped. He writhed. It wasn't as strong as Jane's group but he was knocked off his feet. Jasper was snapping at Demetri. Demetri brushed his face along his arm and Jasper winced. The venom must be uncomfortable. Alice was a blur, running from Jane's sight of view. Jane clashed too against her.

"Keep running pixie" laughed Jane. Alice stopped suddenly. She bared her teeth and Jane didn't even flinch.

"Bring it on gargoyle," Alice sneered. They went against each other again. Felix and Emmett had resorted to wrestling. Heidi kicked Rosalie in the gut. I had taken Edward to the ground and he was stopped for now.

"Alec, Jane now!" I screamed. Every Cullen fell to the ground screaming and then they were silenced by Alec's power. They were senseless and I cackled. I lifted my hand and they stood back up, their faces unfathomable.

"Now that is how the assassins fight. It seems that individual fights didn't go well. That's too bad, isn't it? At least you felt a small degree of my pain. Burning a hundred fold would not be enough pain" I said. I turned on my and walked with Alec, his hand around my waist.

"Come one Edward let's go" said Emmett. And I strutted away, angry and hostile towards those Goddamned Cullens.

Edward's POV

My angel had left me. My one love. Why couldn't she understand why I had to leave her? To escape the fate that she seemed to love so much. I would make her love me again if it were the last thing I did.

"Something's wrong Jasper" I heard Alice whisper. I turned to her and saw the vision in her head. She was there all right and she was standing next to Bella. She hugged her and she turned towards me and her eyes opened. They were a deep red. She smiled coldly at me and waved her hands.

"You can't join the Volturi! You just can't," I said loudly. Rosalie gasped and she gritted her teeth. She didn't appreciate Heidi kicking her.

"I know but Edward you don't understand. I want to, so, so much. I want to join so badly. She wasn't controlling me. I really was considering it" Alice said. I heard her mind and the others'.

_That red head slut. I'll kick her ass. And Bella's a bitch. I'm way prettier than both of them put together! (Rosalie)_

_Bella wasn't even playing. She made him feel the pain of burning. Wow! I want to fight her! That'd be awesome! (Emmett)_

_She was considering it! She wouldn't go, would she? She wouldn't unless she saw another vision of one of us in trouble. (Jasper)_

"Rosalie stop being so vain. Heidi is made to be beautiful. She's a fisher and you'll never be as pretty as me," said a voice. Bella had appeared in the room again and Heidi was by her side.

"Where's your little clan, Princess?" mocked Rosalie. She gave her a haughty sneer and Bella didn't react at all. She just looked at her and then she turned to me and she became hostile.

"I don't know why I invited you here. I want Alice and only Alice. Jasper is a part of Alice. That is only why I allow it," Bella sneered. Her eyes were turning dark fast but about fifteen minutes ago she looked well fed. She noticed me staring.

"What's up with your eyes?" asked Emmett. Ugh, way to be blatant. Bella gave a small smile but her answer was terrible.

"I smell Italian," she said. Nobody else but Alice and I understood. Heidi glanced at me and looked me over.

"Bella you said Edward was handsome. He looks like somebody died. Anyway I'm in the mood for Mexican. Can we go?" Heidi whined. Bella held up her hand for patience and Heidi fell silent.

"What do you mean, Italian and Mexican?" asked Jasper. Alice turned to him and tilted her head curiously.

"She likes Italian blood. She can't resist it and neither can I" said Alice. She let out a feral snarl and Bella smiled appreciatively. She was doing something yet her eyes were only taking a dark shade of turquoise. She was definitely doing something.

"Come on Alice? Embrace your dark side. You too Jasper. Your self control is loosing isn't it. You like Chinese?" coaxed Bella, in a peal of bells. She sounded persuasive and beautiful.

"Jasper don't do it. It's evil. Alice don't feed on humans" I warned. She paid no attention and she kept walking. Bella's eyes turned a normal onyx yet Alice kept walking. She hadn't been lying. She wanted this.

"Aro will be pleased to know you've joined us" said Heidi and then the connection broke and Alice backed away. Bella cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes at us.

"Alice we both know you aren't as a goody two shoes as you appear. You will join us eventually. Gone," Bella whispered. And she disappeared into a while light.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own Twilight? I didn't think so.**

Chapter 4

Alice's POV

As I saw Bella walk out I had this feeling that what she was doing was a show. But the longing to join the Volturi flared stronger as soon as she stepped out the room. She turned around and looked me straight in the eye. They were sad and then they hardened and she was gone.

"Something's wrong with Bella" Edward said. Rosalie snorted and 'delicately' rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with her. I knew she was bad for us…" Rosalie said, trailing off. My head shot back towards the ceiling and my eyes closed. I stiffened and I saw it. Bella was there. She was wearing an olive green dress. It was strapless and flow-y. And I stood next to her wearing a white dress. It went the length of my body and there was a small shrug that covered my back. She smiled at me and I was dancing with Jasper and then Aro placed a large crown on her head and then she kissed Edward softly. And then we escaped. Her eyes were golden.

"No! She needs me! I have to join the Volturi for her to get better" I shouted. Edward read the vision from my head and gasped. Hope appeared in his eyes but I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper we have to find Carlisle. Edward you have to talk to Bella alone!" I shouted. And we sped out of the room passing Jane who snarled and then smirked at us. We passed to quickly for her to cause us any pain. We rushed to a stop right in front of Carlisle and Esme's room. I heard nothing from within so they must have heard us.

"Carlisle, Jasper and I are joining the Volturi," I said. Esme looked horrified but I nodded softly. Jasper looked pained.

"No Alice you can't. I love you too much" Esme said. I looked at her and air hitched in her throat and she began to sob. Jasper hugged Carlisle.

"Why the sudden change Alice?" Carlisle asked. I shook out my short pixie hair cut and ran a razor sharp finger down it.

"Because that's the only way to save Bella. I will tell them next week" I said. Carlisle hugged me as if he didn't doubt my decision in the least.

"I'm sorry Mom" Jasper said. He hugged Esme and she hugged him back with fierceness. It was heartbreaking to watch.

Bella's POV

I needed Alice. I wasn't going to use her. Jane is close to a best friend but Alice was my best friend. I loved her she was my sister.

"Love, Caius called me" Alec said. I nodded absently and he rushed off without even saying goodbye. Jane shook me.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" asked Jane. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I kept walking not even turning around.

"I need Alice now! I need her now! It's killing me and I need her," I shouted. Jane backed away at my anger. I started to scream and cracks appeared in the wall and I ran to my room not looking back.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard him ask. I turned and saw his bronze hair. His pale square jaw and then I looked into his golden eyes. I tried to glare but I couldn't. I just looked at him.

"No I'm not! Where is Alice?" I screamed. Edward looked at me distantly and he pointed around the corner. I prepared to run after her but his hands wrapped around my waist and he turned me towards him.

"Bella why are you doing this? I still love you. Take me back, please!" Edward pleaded. I shook my head and I couldn't say anything. I was frozen.

"Edward I don't know if I can. When you left me there was a gaping hole and Alec stitched it back up. He loves me very much" I said. Edward shook his head now and he became distant again.

"But I'll always love you more" he said. I gave him a doubtful look and I realized I still hadn't moved from his arms. I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"I don't think you do. I hurt you just as you hurt me. I don't think you love me at all," I said. He snarled playfully and I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at my laughter and I composed myself. I wasn't supposed to love him.

"Bella why don't we make a bet?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and giggled again to which he smiled.

"How do you know I like to gamble?" I asked.

"I have my ways. And nice one conning Felix like that. I bet that by the end of my stay here, you'll fall back in love with me," Edward said. I looked at him in disbelief. How dare he assume…

"Who said I ever fell out of love with you?" I snapped. His eyes widened and I kissed him. An electric current ran the length of my body as our tongues touched. I broke away as I realized what I was doing.

"I'm sorry! I can't! How do I know you won't leave again? Aro won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt me. And even Marcus will try to kill you. I'm Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. This is wrong!" I snapped. Edward's eyes were still excited and I'm sure mine was as well. Edward kissed my neck and I moaned. I ripped away from his arms.

"How about this? We can't do this. How about we try being friends? And if I am absolutely sure you won't hurt me again I'll go with you. I promise," I said. Edward seemed slightly satisfied. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine with that. You better start packing your bags Princess" Edward teased. I slapped his arm and we walked out together. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me so bad after all. But I know some people who might hurt him, namely my boyfriend who just happened to be walking down the hallway. Dammit!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. The disclaimer is so annoying sometimes.**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Why was Alec here at the worst of times? He raised an eyebrow expecting an explanation. Which he wasn't going to get.

"If your waiting for an explanation you can wait another thousand years before getting it out of me. I don't need to explain myself to you" I snapped. Alec crossed his arms and wrapped his hands around my waist. It wasn't sweet anymore. It was possessive. And I didn't like that.

"What are you doing here with lover boy?" he snapped. I looked at him with pure disgust and his face twisted into a sneer.

"When did you become such a possessive jerk? Like come one really? He's my friend and you can't do a damn thing about it. Now you are dismissed," I snapped. Alec didn't move. He glared at me but his face became unfathomable.

"Look Bella. I'm sorry. I forgive you" he said. I glared right at him and his eyes widened.

"Well I don't forgive you. What the hell did I do wrong you idiot?" I said maliciously. Edward looked highly entertained. I shot him a small smile, which he returned with my favorite one. Bella! We're starting off as friends!

"Sweetie let's go do something in Rome," said Alec. I looked at him and then to Edward who's face was contracted in disgust.

"Well I was thinking…let go!" I commanded. My eyes turned turquoise and his hands released me and he flew back into the wall. I turned from him and gestured to Edward and we walked to the main hall where the Cullens were.

"Hello. I'd like to apologize for my recent behavior. Would you please accept my apologies?" I asked sincerely. Even Rosalie couldn't doubt the sincerity in my voice. Alice smiled approvingly of Edward.

" We accept Princess" said Carlisle. I gave them a friendly yet timid smile.

"Carlisle I'm tired of pretenses and formalities. Please call me Bella like you used to. You are welcome to address me any which way. And you can ask me anything" I said. Esme smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Bella darling come here. Where is Alec?" Aro asked. I smirked and turned to gesture to the door. There was Alec looking angry.

"I don't know and I don't care, Father" I snapped. Alec walked in and bowed at Aro's feet. Caius observed and so did Marcus. Marcus turned to Aro and Aro grabbed his hand. Aro looked at me.

"Interesting Bella. It seems as if you and are being consumed with…hatred towards a certain someone" Aro said. He smiled and Sulpicia turned to me.

"Bella, darling. Who is this person, your father speaks of?" she asked. I turned away from her and looked from Edward to Alec.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mother" I said stiffly. I turned to Aro and put my hands on my waist.

"Am I excused? I'd like to go hang out in Volterra with my friends. That would be Jane, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Alec you are not invited at this point until I get a proper apology" I snapped. Aro nodded and I bolted to change. Alice was already there.

"Bella I'm joining the Volturi and so is Jasper" Alice said. I squealed and hugged her. And then she looked in my closet.

"What the hell? All you have is black. Are you freaking color blind? Do you need me to go buy you your damn clothes?" snapped Alice. I looked bashful and she led me down the hallway to her room.

"You'll just wear some of my clothes. I can make sure that it fits you" Alice said. I sighed and she turned to me curiously.

"I'm your life sized Barbie doll again," I explained. I was quite wistful trying to think of those good human memories. It was a haze and hard to look past, unlike those dark days emblazoned in memory forever.

"Yeah! Whether you like it or not!" laughed Alice. She threw on a white outfit. (A/N: I'll have a picture. It's what she wears in New Moon when she comes back).

"I guess so. I'd like a favor Alice" I said timidly. I had acted so rude before and I felt kind of bad. Alice smiled genuinely.

"Anything Bella for you. Your still my best friend" Alice smiled. I bit my lip nervously.

"Can you try being friends with Jane? She's not the bad one. It's me influencing her that she feels the need to be cold blooded. She's like my younger sister" I pleaded. Alice nodded and smiled. She dressed me in a blue outfit. (A/N: The blue outfit in the beginning of New Moon) We went outside to see Edward and Alec waiting for us.

"Well Bella you're stooping too low now to be friends with him. I will not allow it" Alec snapped. And that did it. I lifted my head and my eyes glowed turquoise.

"Who are you not to allow it? It seems you have forgotten who is in charge at this point. Or have you forgotten I am the most powerful vampire you have ever met. Should I take your gift?" I asked. Alec bowed but grabbed my arm.

"Don't take my gift but your staying here" Alec snapped. I jerked out of his arms and held out my hands.

"Burn!" I screamed he fell to the ground and I turned to Alice who was shocked. Edward was smirking and I smiled back. See, I don't like sexist bitches that like controlling their girlfriends.

"Cease! Edward, Alice! Run he's going to use his powers" I shouted. Alec got up and we started to run. We rushed into Emmett and Rose's room and yanked them up from their making out positions. Thank the Lord that they were still fully clothed because if they weren't I would've been scarred for life.

"We have to run. Alec is after us! Bella made him burn" Edward shouted. Rose and Emmett were up and I whistled for Jane. She came around the corner and saw Alec after us. Jasper pushed him down from around the corner and raced to us.

"Stop! I'll take care of my obnoxious brat of a brother…pain" she said. We stopped and she began to smile at Alec. He crumpled to the ground and Jane turned and started to run. We followed her and Alec was still writhing in pain. He began to stand up. We were out in my garage before he could stand up fully.

"Grab any car!" I shouted. Jasper turned to me fully confused I could see.

"Won't Demetri or Felix be mad if we take their cars?" Jasper asked. I smirked at him and gestured to the cars.

"These cars all belong to me. I do detailing and I build them. See, Rose inspired me to look into cars" I said. Rose smiled.

"See I'm a great role model" Rose said. But she's still shallow. And she called me a slut so she would have to request my forgiveness.

"Here's keys my Aston Martin. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I will take that car. Rose and Emmett can either take my M4 or the Porsche. Jane take your Mercedes," I said. Rose grabbed the keys and Emmet and her swung in them. Edward took shotgun as I pulled out of the garage at 100 mph. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but unfortunately, I don't.**

Chapter 6

We sped through Volterra unaffected, until we got to the gates. The security guard stopped us. Thank god it was cloudy that day and there was some serious storms heading over Venice, courtesy of my sexy weather changing powers I stole from some long executed vampire.

"Excuse miss we aren't allowed to let anyone out of the city. A guard of the palace said to look out for these cars" he said. He wasn't even looking at us. I tapped him and looked at me and was shocked.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. He shook his head and I grinned widely. He shuddered at my bared teeth. I closed my mouth and gestured to my neck. The Volturi crest was on my necklace.

"I am Princess Isabella Marie Volturi and I command you to open these gates" I said, my eyes flashing turquoise. He bowed and proceeded to open the gate. I chuckled to myself.

"Nice manipulation Bella" Edward complimented. I smirked at him and sped across the countryside. Jasper looked outside.

"It's strange but it is almost never this rainy all over Italy" Jasper said. I turned to look at him as I accelerated to 120 mph.

"I know but I want it to be rainy and cloudy so we won't get in trouble with Father" I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"I know, she's full of surprises" laughed Alice. I laughed with her and gave her a high five. I turned my attention back to the road and suddenly traffic appeared. I cursed under my breath and accelerated. I raced in between cars and even jumped a few. I heard one man yelling at me.

"Are you seriously jumping cars?" Edward asked, incredulity ruling on his face. I nodded as I raced forward even faster. I looked to my left to see Jane and my right to see Rosalie.

"You want to race?" I shouted as I rolled down the window. Rosalie gave a jerky nod and Jane smiled.

"Buckle up because when I race, I race to win" I said. And then I hit 300 mph in three seconds. I was racing over cars, practically flying though it didn't mess up my perfect vision. I could see every detail of every person's face as they took their time registering what I was doing. Jane was less than a couple inches behind and Rosalie was up to me. I accelerated even more.

"I pray that you don't break the engine" Edward laughed. I laughed back and it became a laughing contest as I sped forward. Alice looked at us like we were a couple of nut jobs.

"We should be in Venice in three minutes at the rate we're driving. Rose will be 4 seconds later and…Jane will win?" Alice said. My eyes widened as I saw that Jane had pulled in front of me. I snarled and accelerated it to the highest horsepower. The speedometer cracked as I raced at an ungodly speed. We arrived and I shot out of the car grabbing Jasper and Alice.

"Alice will you join the Volturi?" I demanded. She froze and her face was of pure horror.

"Your not sorry. You want me to join the Volturi. You could care less what happens to Edward" Alice snapped. Jasper felt my emotions of grief.

"Alice she needs you…her humanity is gone" Jasper explained. I held my head up at an angle and I'm sure I suddenly took on a regal disposition. I turned from Edward whose face portrayed horror and hurt.

"No, I'm not sorry for how I've been acting but that's who I am. I am a huntress. And Alice I need your help. They want me to be queen of the vampires and soon the Earth. I'll be there pawn…please help me. I need to give you one thing but you must join the Volturi" I pleaded. I needed to give her the power but if she didn't join there was no way.

"But Bella didn't you say we could be together again…" trailed off Edward. I spun around to face him my eyes turned black by the second. I glared at him with a fierce that caused him to stagger. Jane and Rosalie pulled up.

"You don't know me anymore. If I was Bella Swan still maybe but humanity is not easy to restore. We don't have souls. I can't do good. We can't be good unless we have humanity. You have retained humanity but I can not and that is why I need Alice as a priestess, a prophet" I said. Alice's eyes widened as she had a vision triggered by what I said. Edward gasped as well.

"Bella I can't. They're my family. I can't portray them. To lead you to that…it's despicable. It's forbidden by all laws" Alice said. I dropped to my knees and bowed my head in submission.

"Please Alice. I would only trust you to do this. When he left he burnt away my humanity and now it's time to get it back. I need that power" I snapped. Alice looked at me and then bowed her head.

"I'll see the outcomes and while we're here we might as well buy me and Jasper some black, my lady" Alice said. I squealed and hugged her while Edward, Rosalie and Emmett looked horrified. Jasper didn't doubt my fear and grief over this one part of me that was lost.

"Thank you Alice. You won't regret it. If I want to be a proper queen I need it" I said. She nodded almost unwillingly. I didn't care. She would just need to prophesize for me and I needed her, so she could help me. I strutted into the nearest boutique.

"How may I help you?" asked the clerk jealously. I smirked coldly and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh! You don't know who I am. That's understandable. I'm Princess Isabella Marie Volturi" I introduced. The clerk's eyes widened and she bowed. I smiled at her and she shuddered.

"My apologies your highness. Even worse you're a Gold Card member. Your highness where is your guard and why are you with these…peasants?" the girl said. I looked at her nametag.

"The guard, the short brown haired girl is the only one I need. And the peasants are probably worth more than you. This girl is my best friend and has a net worth of 6 billion dollars. The rest is her family," I snapped gesturing to Alice and Jane. Jane bared her teeth but went back to relaxing.

"Oh, my apologies, princess" the clerk said. I turned from her and Alice led the way through the store to the back. She spotted a dress and her face lit up.

"Bella, this dress would be wonderful for you. It's olive green and would look amazing" Alice said. I looked at it and grinned. It was a corset top with spaghetti straps. The middle was tan and the skirt was olive green as well. I loved it immediately.

"I completely agree with you, Alice. Jasper what do you think?" asked Jane. Jasper turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"My wife is the shopaholic. I have no idea. If Alice tells you to buy it that means it must be good" Jasper said. I had a feeling that he was hiding something. But I knew, once we got back to Volterra both Jasper and Alice would be mine for the taking. They would be my new eyes and ears once I became queen.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be on Fanfiction. I'd be making this into a published novel. Sorry it's kind of short and it's been a while.**

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

Bella looked at me with new interest. It was more than the sisterly glance she gave me. It was a lust of power. She wanted her humanity, but not for the reasons you would think. She wanted to appear human, to influence those who wouldn't succumb to her rules. She would be ruthless but she wanted a compassionate side as well.

"I'll take the dress. Alice when do you want to prepare the ceremony?" Bella asked. I cringed but the prospect of power appealed to me for some strange reason. Her eyes were slightly blue with a mix of red turning her eyes purple for a second. My mouth opened on its own accord.

"Soon…tonight, midnight" I said. She nodded and I saw around her neck under her long brown hair a thick piece of bronze curly hair wrapped around her neck. She saw me looking and she draped her hair over it. Jasper looked at me curiously. I knew he could feel me worrying.

"Good. I'll have you two fitted for your robes soon. Alice you'll be on my council as soon as I am in rule. You will join the highest ranks with me. Come let's go back to Volterra. We have so much to do before tonight" she said excitedly. I gave her a weak smile and she ran at human pace outside the shop throwing the dress at me. I bought it for her and followed her soon. Edward looked depressed.

"Alice…are you sure? I want my Bella back" Edward said. I sighed and looked into the future. I knew she truly did love Alec, not with the same passion as Edward but her future kept blanking out. And then I saw a flash of a girl with Bella's blush and long waist length curly hair in a black robe. And her eyes were chocolate brown. I fell to the floor as my vision went completely black. I felt a hand around me and I blocked my thoughts by singing the Portuguese national anthem.

"I'm fine. I'm fine! Alright we have to, like now! Bella's right. So much to do and so little time" I said. Edward looked at me, confused. Jasper held onto my arm.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. We traveled back to Volterra in silence until we got into the caverns.

"Now! When are we going to fight again because that was fun!" shouted Emmett. Bella chuckled slightly and then smirked.

"We can't. I must prepare Alice and Jasper. And then they will have their first human in more than 100 years. It will be extremely riveting. And then I need Alice to prophesize for me" Bella explained. I nodded as if I supported her. She dragged me with her to the front room. Aro, Caius and Marcus were there. Bella gave a jerky bob of the head.

"Father! Alice and Jasper are going to join the Volturi" Bella shouted loudly. Carlisle looked surprised and Esme was sobbing quietly. Aro smiled and stood up he walked up straight towards me and grabbed my hand in what he thought was an endearing grasp. But I knew what he was doing. He was reading my thoughts and he knew that I wasn't lying about coming to the Volturi. And then he saw the little girl.

"Bella! Has she seen her?" demanded Aro. Bella froze and shook her head crazily. She hissed slowly under her breath and I could swear I heard a giggle.

"No she hasn't been seen by a soul. She's where I told her to be. I'm assuming Jane is with her now" Bella said. Aro nodded but he still looked uneasy.

"Very well. Then Bella, you must feed so you do not become over exhausted from transferring the powers. Jasper and Alice I am happy to see you have changed your minds" Aro said. I smiled back at him though I felt extremely tense. Bella worried me a lot. Who was that adorable girl? She'd be really fun to dress up. She had looked only 13 years old.

"Yes Father! Heidi will get them robes. I'd like them to be back here at midnight" Bella said. I nodded and she ran off at top speed. I looked Aro straight in the eyes with hostility. He didn't change his attitude. He still looked overly pleasant.

"Aro when I join the Volturi, Jasper and I will continue our diet of animal blood. In addition to humans being brought animals preferably carnivores should be brought in" I demanded. I saw Caius getting angry.

"Who are you to demand this of us?" he demanded. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn. I heard gasps.

"She is part of my council for when I am queen. You told me to get them together. In addition to you and Jane she will be my first. Jasper will join the assassins instead of the guard as they are next highest" I heard a voice say. I spun around to see Bella. She wore a long floor length black dress. It was a halter-top and it was tight around her waist and breasts and it fitted perfectly on her curves. She looked just as beautiful as Rosalie. She began to pace and I saw that the back dipped low, just above her waist.

"Very well Isabella. If that is what you want," Caius said slowly. Bella turned back to Caius quickly, her hair spinning as if it was a long brown silk sheet.

"It is very much what I want Uncle Caius," Bella said. She beckoned Heidi over and she gave a cold glare to Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie bristled at her but Bella was already ignoring her again.

"Heidi we must get them jackets and the proper ensemble as soon as possible. Alec, sweetheart, get her and the necklaces. She will need to help administer the ceremony," Bella said. Who was this mysterious 'her'?

"Bella please listen to me" Edward pleaded. She turned on him and growled under her breath. I heard a hiss from wherever the giggle came from. Edward seemed to have heard it too and his brow furrowed.

"Shut up! I'm too close to my humanity now. You can't take it from me" Bella snarled. I turned to Bella and smiled and she went from pissed to happy again. She smiled back at me with a sisterly look.

"I'd like to dress myself. And Jasper if you don't mind because I have something in mind" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I will go and ready her now. I'm sure she's annoyed with me anyway. She wasn't allowed to get her blood this morning. She enjoys Italian as much as I do" Bella laughed. She saw my confused look and she shook her head and ran off to get the person that was confusing me.

I ran to Jasper and my room with him at our heels and I kissed him gently. He was confused but he kissed me back. It became more passionate before we got lost in the moment.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sorry if you thought I did.**

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

When Jasper and I finished with our little escapade I changed into my new Volturi outfit that I found in the closets. Mixed and matched it was really cute. It was a black pencil skirt with four buttons on it. Then there was a gray ruffle shirt. Then I wore a black bow around the collar. Over it I put on a pair of black lace boots. Finally I put on a silver ring and a black diamond. Jasper wore a pair of black slacks and a red button down shirt. He put on a pair of black dress shoes and we walked out. It was 11:30 and we wanted to say goodbye. We walked into the meeting room and our family was already there.

"Goodbye Alice. Don't forget to write or call" Esme cried. I held her close and nodded in her shoulder.

"I promise I will Mom" I said. She smiled at that. I hadn't ever called her Mom before but she always had been the mother I didn't remember having. Carlisle hugged me and I dry sobbed in her chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He was such a great father to me.

"Bye Daddy. I'll miss you" I whispered. I could tell he was smiling widely and I jumped into Rosalie's arms. I could tell that she was trying hard not to sob. I saw Jasper hugging Esme and Carlisle. I hugged Emmett next and he was rubbing the top of my hair. I fixed my spiky hair.

"You know you'll always be my little sister" Emmett said. I came to Edward and I hugged him.

"Who will I play chess with now?" I asked. He smiled half-heartedly at me and he shook his head.

"You'll play with Heidi. She enjoys it very much," Edward said. I shook my head and sighed.

"It won't be the same. I promise you with my whole heart I'll win her back and I'll do it for you" I said. And then a gong rang. A turquoise light flashed through the room and Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting in their seats with necklaces around their necks which had the Volturi crest. There stood two people in the middle of the room. One was a quite a bit shorter than the other. The taller one took off her hood and there was Bella. Her hair was clipped up and she wore a black cloak that ended at her elbows and was tied by a bow. Jane stood behind her in another get up with a long sleeved black Empire dress with her cloak.

"Welcome! If you own a family crest please remove it so you may be received into the Volturi coven" said the younger girl who still had on the hood. She crossed her arms. She wore a dark ruffle shirt that ended at her elbows and a black skirt on with suspenders. Her cloak was elbow length as well and was tied with a red bow instead of Bella's black bow. I could see her Volturi necklace around her neck. It was a choker style like Bella's. It seemed that the lesser part of the guard you were the looser it was.

"Listen to her. She is speaking the truth" Bella coaxed. I took my necklace off and tossed it to Esme and Jasper did the same from her watch.

"Now come here now" commanded the girl. She stepped forward into the light with Bella next to her. Her hood slipped off and I looked into the eyes of the girl. It was the same brown eyes Bella used to have. Edward gasped in surprise. She had auburn hair, a mix of brown and bronze. She was pale but with a permanent flush to her cheeks that were attractive. She was lean and very pretty. Around her neck was the Volturi crest on an ivory ribbon.

"Who is she Bella?" Jasper demanded. The girl smirked and walked up to us with Bella next to her.

"I am Renesmee Carlie Volturi, princess of Volterra and the vampire world. And this is my mother, soon to be Queen Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" the girl said. I gasped and turned to her.

"How!" I screeched. Bella shook her head slowly and she snapped her fingers. Demetri grabbed Jasper and made him kneel as if to receive something. Jane grabbed me and didn't make me kneel. She fastened a choker on me and placed a waist length cloak on me with a sailor collar and a hood with a ribbon fastening. Jasper got a weird coat that looked just like Alec's. It was actually all very cute and very vampire chic.

"I am not who you think I am. Alice…I have more power than you can imagine. She was born from my thoughts…my human dreams I never knew I possessed. She is my daughter and she is a hybrid…half human and half vampire just like I thought she was supposed to be. She drinks only blood though," Bella explained. I was horrified. What else could she do that I didn't know about? Renesmee flitted over to Jasper and put a necklace around his neck. It was slightly looser than mine and his coat was a dark grey.

"Do I bind you to the Volturi until your princess and her council bids you to depart?" demanded Renesmee. I nodded and her mouth brushed against my neck. I felt the bite but no venom entered my body. Renesmee did the same to Jasper's neck. Bella brushed her hand across it. It transformed into a small tattoo of the crest.

"Alice…step forward. This will cause you some pain. Renesmee, darling come hold her down" I said. Renesmee nodded and she grabbed her arms and binded them together with her hands. Bella's eyes grew turquoise and I felt raw power going into me. I gasped and then the power turned white hot. I snapped my head back and then the power settled in. Bella stood up and smirked.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Alice Brandon Volturi, first councilwoman. Welcome… Lieutenant Jasper, of the first guard" Bella said. Jasper's eyes lit up at being called his former title and Bella smiled wryly. Edward looked defeated and I shook my head at him slightly.

"Alice! We have so much to do. I can finally get you a yellow Porsche! They are so cute and I know how much you admired Porsches" Bella said. Demetri approached us. He saw how tight my choker is and that my cloak was pitch black. He fell into a stiff bow.

"Queen Isabella, Princess Renesmee, Lady Alice you are being expected to feed so that we may go on a mission. It is Renesmee's first mission in a very long time. Maybe we can demonstrate how our assassinations work to the Cullens. They will learn much" Demetri suggested. I nodded as if I was completely enthusiastic. Bella bared her teeth slightly as did Renesmee. They begun to run as the scent of Italian flooded the caverns. Renesmee was graceful but not as fast. And then we heard the screams and a vicious sound of snarling and I knew it wasn't Bella who made such a feral snarl.

It was Renesmee.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9

Alice's POV

In a few moments Renesmee bounded into the room. She looked more like a 16 year old now. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"She has the ability to change her appearance. She can also show you her thoughts with one touch. Now Alice…my humanity reveal itself through your prophetic powers" Bella said. The power responded to her carefully crafted words.

"_From the current scene bring the trusted red and golden eyes and journey to places unseen. Go to the town of green. And seek your human memories. Seek the creators of yourself. And reveal you're twisted form and grief. So they can deliver what you seek and restore your fallen humanity. Your halfer is the key to revealing the doors to our natural born enemy. She must see your human self. She must see your human half. For you to evade the dead humanity's wrath_" I said. Bella stiffened.

"I won't go back there!" Bella exclaimed. I turned to her, my eyes still wide. I felt the prophecy insisting.

"You must! Bella as your prophetess I insist you go. There is no other way. I can even search the future. If you don't go you'll go insane eventually after a hundred years or so you will snap. And you do not want Renesmee to see that" I said. Bella closed her eyes as I said that.

"Momma please…I really don't want to see that. We'll bring that Edward fellow, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. We'll bring Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri and Felix. Get ready. We'll take a plane. It's less inconspicuous" Renesmee commanded. Though she didn't have the power to control anyone everyone followed her orders.

"Who are you to command me?" demanded Edward. Renesmee smirked but there was a cold edge. I suspected she wasn't as fragile as a human and had equally hard skin as us even though there was blood running in her veins.

"I am your worst nightmare. I'm not a fragile human. I have blood and venom running through my veins. I am commanding you to move it and unless you want to be a burning pile of ash you better move your ass to do my bidding" Renesmee snapped. Bella smiled approvingly.

"Lets go now. Father, Mother I will see you soon. Goodbye Uncle Marcus. And Uncle Caius I still don't appreciate you telling me to suck it up after my first mission" Bella said. I looked at her quizzically.

"My first mission was to kill a dangerous human without spilling blood" Bella explained. I nodded and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett stood back.

"Stay here. Aro will be kind to you. Right, Aro?" I asked. Aro smiled serenely and nodded.

"Now go. Get to Rome" he said. I closed my eyes and started to search the future. I saw an Indian looking boy before my vision went black. I couldn't see past us going to Rome and getting to Forks.

"We need to go now. There's a plane scheduled to leave in an hour but it will be delayed. We'll run or get Bella to transport us and we need us as in the Volturi to wear black. We'll be Bella and Renesmee's guard. They'll wear crowns I suppose. Make sure the Volturi mark is apparent. The others will be people accompanying us, lucky peasants we can call them. We'll get first class seats. We need to go now if we're going to make it for 4:45 this morning" I said. Bella nodded and she looked at Renesmee. Renesmee disappeared into a white light. She looked only 13 years old now. She and Bella ran as fast as they could to their rooms. Jane disappeared as well with Alec, Demetri, Heidi and Felix. They reappeared in their black. Jane wore leather pants and black wrap shirt that showed her tattoos on her chest. I could clearly see the necklace around her neck and the tattoo on her neck. Heidi wore a black tank top and trousers. She had on a black blazer instead of a cloak.

Bella herself had on a black dress shirt, black pinstripe trousers and a leather jacket. Renesmee had on an off the shoulder black sweater that reached her knees and leggings. She wore her cape. She wore her ivory necklace. Bella's ribbon this time was blue, the same blue that looked good with her human creamy skin.

"I haven't worn blue in sixty years" Bella said stiffly. I nodded. I remember how Edward liked the color on her. Renesmee's hair was around her neck on one side and she looked too serious to be thirteen.

"Momma, we should go now. Alec! Can you tell me how to fight properly on the plane if we run in to others?" Renesmee asked. Alec grinned and picked her up like a dad picks up his daughter and put her back down. Edward looked like he was in pain when he was attracted Bella's blood.

"Course, Renesmee" he said.

"And I'll draw the circle" Bella said. She smiled affectionately at her boyfriend and her daughter, her life. She put her pointer on the floor and started to draw a big circle around our group.

"Wait! If you don't mind Bella I'd like to stay with my wife" Carlisle said before she could finish drawing the circle. Bella smiled softly though it didn't reach her eyes. I suppose she felt some ill towards him.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to rip apart the deep love between you and your wife like your son did" Bella said. Edward flinched. Carlisle walked out of the circle, avoiding the burning white light in the circle. She finished the circle and knelt to feel the burning light coming out of the cracks her finger had made.

"Gone!" she commanded. We disappeared into darkness that was suffocating and we couldn't breathe. It was as if something was pressing down on my chest. And then I felt the light burst on to me. I was sparkling.

"Crap!" I whispered. Bella looked up. The sun shined brightly on the full parking lot that was across from the terminal.

"Hold on…cloudy, just cloudy enough to keep us inconspicuous but to keep people from becoming suspicious" said Bella as if she were talking to someone. And that someone obeyed. The sky turned dark and Bella took out of her bag a golden crown. She placed it in her hair. She handed Renesmee a silver circlet. Renesmee looked detached as she took it. She looked bored. I knew in her bag she had the book '5,000 Ways To Kill'.

"The book you have is a good one" I said. Renesmee grinned at me and nodded.

"Grandfather wrote it for me. I just finished Macbeth for the 600th time" Renesmee said. I nodded and we walked into the terminal. Heidi held her head up. She slipped an empty gun on to her waist. Felix didn't have a gun. Alec stood by Bella's side and Jane by Renesmee's. We walked in and I tossed Bella my wallet.

"Black card to pay for us" I said. Bella nodded. Felix slipped on sunglasses and tossed Jasper, me, Heidi, Alec and Jane a pair. We put them on.

"I feel like we're in a bad Matrix parody" Jasper whispered to me. I laughed lightly before walking and cutting the line. I heard people groaning before they saw Bella and Renesmee. We got to the front and Renesmee decided to talk.

"10 first class tickets for the 4:45 plane to Washington" Renesmee said. The lady scoffed.

"Who are you? You can't skip the line little girl" the lady snapped. Alec snarled and the lady looked at him instead of Edward for a change.

"Hey there handsome" she said. Bella pushed forward. She glared intensely with her red eyes.

"I am Queen Isabella Marie Volturi. And you just flirted with my husband and scoffed at my daughter" Bella lied. Edward's face retracted into pain again as Alec smirked. The lady flinched.

"I just scoffed at…Princess Renesmee Carlie Volturi? Oh my God, I'm so sorry your majesty. I just need to kick some people off the plane" the lady said loudly. People started to look at us. I tossed some glares as I crossed my arms.

"Thank you" Renesmee said. She gave the card to pay for us. The lady tried to give Bella the paper to sign.

"No. Let the girl pay for it. She will sign it" Bella said. Renesmee signed with a flourish and then gave it back.

"Bella, we should go" I said. The lady sent me a scathing glance.

"Who are you to address her majesty as such?" demanded the lady. She was starting to annoy me. But Jasper took over then. He slammed his hand on the desk, cracking it noticeably. The lady jumped.

"My wife is the first councilwoman. Now could you please stop asking us questions so we may leave. Thank you. Guard, we should leave before this gets ugly" Jasper said. Heidi laughed, as Edward looked confused. He had apparently been watching Bella.

"You are so much fun Jasper. I swear once you start assassinating then you'll be a natural at being a Volturi guard. You already have the loyalty down. Damn I love you guys" Heidi laughed. I grinned at her. She was genuinely different from Rosalie who was shallow. Heidi was different. She was much more fun and didn't freak about her hair every second.

"Let's go. Next stop, Port Angeles, Washington" Bella said.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all. Or Forks. And for Charlie and Renee I made them a little younger for our purpose.**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

We flew to Washington in silence. We had gotten the entire first class cabin and I sat next to Alec and Renesmee. Renesmee was sleeping, curled into my side. Edward was sitting with Alice and Jasper. Heidi was sitting with Felix, talking about who knows what. And Jane was kissing Demetri. When they saw me looking they broke apart.

"A little busy I see, little sister" teased Alec. Jane glared at him and her cheeks turned silver as venom rushed to her cheeks. I didn't know that could happen but since she was short I guess she had excess venom. She spit and the venom flew across the cabin and into Alec's face.

"That was not nice, Jane. Funny but it wasn't very nice" Demetri said. Jane grinned as Alec wiped it from his face. His face was wrinkled into disgust.

"A little childish Jane. But I'll get you back" Alec said. It was a promise and a threat in one, which wasn't good. Alec was a man of his word.

"Don't do anything to bad her" I said. Alec shrugged and kissed the tip of my nose. I felt the plane landing and I shook Renesmee gently.

"Renesmee come on. We need to go. We're running the rest of the way. Listen up guard. Stay off La Push! Our natural-shit! She needs to go near werewolves!" I snapped. Renesmee sat up and fixed her curly hair before she stood up as it descended. She cocked her to the side.

"We can run. Paparazzi isn't there yet" Renesmee said. I looked at Alice for confirmation.

"She's right. They won't be here for 20 minutes. Let's go. Charlie is 89 now. Renee is with him. She lives in Forks now" Alice said. I flinched. Renesmee turned to me curious. She touched my arm. Who were Charlie and Renee?

"They were my human parents. Do not bite them. Renee is about 86 now" I responded to Alice. We landed and we were the first ones off we bolted and I looked around at the airport I hadn't been to for sixty years.

"You know I'm supposed to be 78 years old" I said, to Alec. Alec wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"That's alright darling. I'm supposed to be over 200 years. You don't see me rotting in a grave. For our purpose I am your husband am I correct?" Alec asked. I nodded and smiled at him. He was currently my love and life besides Renesmee. She was my very soul.

"Let's go. Who leads?" asked Heidi. I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper leads. Felix flanks. Alice on Edward. Alec on my side and Jane on Renesmee's. And if anything goes wrong Heidi handles it. And don't break rank. Renesmee at the smell of danger, 20 years old" I said. She nodded and then we started to run. I focused on the prophecy.

"Princess, he's at the police station. Renee and Phil are with them" Edward said. I nodded once and ran to the police station. I stopped and stood outside. I pulled fixed my black knee length boots. And then Jasper kicked the door down. And I saw them for the first time in years.

"B-bella? Is that you?" Renee asked. She looked healthy if old. Her hair had gotten only slightly lighter and Charlie still had his hair.

"Yes. But it is Queen Isabella Marie Volturi. Hello. This is my husband Alec Volturi and my daughter Renesmee Carlie Volturi" I said. Charlie was shocked.

"The night the Cullens left I thought you were kidnapped by them. You look like you're still 18" Charlie said. I smiled softly.

"That's because I am. I am the vampire queen. Charlie, I'm sorry but you aren't my father any longer. My father's name is Aro, head of the Volturi. My mother is Sulpicia, the mate of Aro" I said. Charlie was having an internal struggle.

"I-it makes sense Charlie. Is Jacob Black a vampire too?" asked Renee. I froze and Edward truly looked like a vampire. Charlie noticed him and held up his gun. I smirked and shook my head.

"Uh, uh, uh. Even if I hate him doesn't mean you can kill him with one shot. If I wanted to kill him he'd suffer before he did. Like this…burn!" I tutted. Edward fell to the floor screaming.

"Cease. Please introduce yourselves" I said. Renesmee stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"I am Renesmee Carlie Volturi, second assasin. I am the princess of Volterra, our capital" Renesmee said.

"I am Lieutenant Jasper Volturi formally Jasper Cullen. We've met," Jasper said. Alice danced forward.

"I am Lady Alice Brandon Volturi formally Alice Cullen, first councilwoman. It's a pleasure to see you again Charlie. I hope you've been well," she said. Heidi stepped forward.

"I am Heidi Volturi, part of the first guard and fifth assassin," Heidi said.

"I am Felix Volturi, Heidi's husband, part of the first guard and sixth assassin".

"I am Jane Volturi, Alec's twin sister, first guard and fourth assassin."

"Alec Volturi, first guard, third assassin."

"And you know me, Charlie and Renee as your daughter but I am the first assassin of Volterra. It has been a very long time. But I'm not here for your sympathies and welcomes. I'm here for one reason and one reason alone" I said. Charlie looked at me strangely.

"And what reason is that?" asked Charlie. I smiled softly.

"To regain my humanity. I am dead inside. My life is Alec and my soul is Renesmee. I tired. I was left alone by Edward Cullen! And how I despise him" I hissed. Charlie cocked his rifle at Edward who held his hands up.

"Then why is he with you?" demanded Phil. I glared at him and crossed my arms. They still hadn't looked me full in the face.

"Look at me! Do you see! He's here to suffer. He's here to see the pain every time I think about curling up in the forest. That's right he doesn't know what happened. He left me there and I passed out. And I was lying in that forest for days, weak and losing blood. And then Alec…found me and brought me to Father" I said. I lifted my head all the way so they could see into my red eyes. They cringed.

"What happened to your eyes?" demanded Renee. I tossed back my hair and Renesmee skipped forward so they could see into her eyes.

"It's the color of blood, sloshing in her pupils. You know I still have those beautiful brown eyes" Renesmee said.

"Y-you really are vampires? I'll shoot you" Charlie shouted. Renesmee darted forward and grabbed the gun and was back in front of me in seconds. She took out the bullet and crushed each one into powder before twisting the gun into scrap metal.

"Play nice Renesmee" said Alec. Renesmee crossed her arms. Alec grinned and I crossed over to them. They cringed away from me.

"From the minute I was born this was my past, present and future" I said. Renee crossed up to me.

"Bella…what did you come here for?" Renee asked. I looked at her.

"My dead humanity" I whispered. I snapped my fingers and Renesmee and Heidi walked to my side.

"Knock them out. Pressure points only. Knowing you two, you'll knock their brains out. We have a reservation to take over" I smirked. And then Renesmee poked Renee in the spot where the shoulder and neck met. Heidi poked the hollow spot behind Phil's ears and Renesmee poked Charlie's spine. They collapsed.

"To the reservation" Jasper commanded. Now it was time for some fun.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I walked on the edge of the reservation lines, smirking. I grabbed Edward by the arm and I pointed to the carved line.

"Cross it…and break the treaty" I commanded. I didn't even use my powers. He obeyed me easily and then I grinned.

"Bella…he broke the treaty. We can go on their lands freely now" Heidi reminded me. I nodded and I crouched slowly. Alec, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper did as well. And then I let out a fierce growl, so loud that I'm sure the werewolves heard. I crossed over the line and grinned to myself.

"Momma, can I kill one?" asked Renesmee. I knew she was thirsty and I was about to nod. When her nose wrinkled and I smelled wet dog.

"What is that wretched smell?" I demanded. Alice stiffened and hissed under her breath. Demetri stiffened next to Jane.

"I can't see. My visions disappeared as soon as we crossed the line" Alice said. I hissed as well when suddenly a large russet wolf came into view. He looked at everyone until he let out a howl. He ran back into the trees and came back with followers. He wore only shorts and sneakers.

"Jacob Black" I said, smiling. He looked at me confused. Heidi snarled in the back of her throat. Alec stood crouched at my feet and Renesmee glowed until she looked 16 again. She jumped onto Felix's back, her feet on his shoulder.

"And you are?" asked the big one next to him.

"Queen of the vampires. Better known as Queen Isabella Marie Volturi. Or you once knew me as Bella Swan" I said. I looked at Heidi.

"Lanky one is Seth. Middle on is Sam. Next one is Jacob. The girl is Leah. The guys flanking and hidden in the forest is Quil, Embry and Deon" Heidi said. I nodded as Jacob stood in shock.

"Bella…is that you? He turned you!" Jacob shouted, glaring at Edward who was brooding in the back.

"No! Aro of the Volturi turned her. Pleasure to meet you, Black. I am Renesmee Carlie Volturi, daughter of Bella. I wasn't born but created and you smell like wet dog" Renesmee sniffed. Jacob looked at her as she flipped off Felix's back. He stared at her as if he had just seen the sun for the first time.

"He imprinted on her! The damn dog imprinted!" shouted Heidi. I hissed and prepared to launch myself at him but Alec grabbed me.

"Touch her and I'll rip you limb from limb" I shouted. Sam glared at me and I snapped at him angrily.

"You can't do anything Bella!" Leah shouted. I stood up straight and turned to her. I looked serene and my eyes turned completely turquoise.

"Burn! Fall! Starve! Dehydrate! Die!" I screamed. Leah screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She screamed in agony and clutched her stomach and throat. Seth screamed along with her. She was still and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Wake!" I shouted. She stood back up and looked at me in disgust and pure fear. Jacob walked closer and stood in front of Renesmee. She glared at him in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from me, mutt!" snapped Renesmee. Jacob looked at her curiously. Then he looked at me and cringed at my red eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Jacob. Renesmee took the opportunity to flit behind me. She stood next to Alec.

"I came with my daughter and husband because I need my humanity. It's gone. I'm not like the Cullens. As you can see Alice and Jasper are on my side now. I won't hesitate to kill you, Black. You may dispose with the Cullen" I said, dismissively. Edward's eyes widened in fear and he stepped back. Alice darted in front of him and shook her head.

"Please…Bella…please don't" Alice said. The way she said it made me stop and finally take a long look at Edward. He didn't look the way I remembered. And I remembered everything no matter how ignorant I pretended to be. Those memories I pounded into my head. Every kiss, every touch and every 'I love you'. He looked depressed, angry and tired. Not tired physically but like he was mentally exhausted. As if he had pushed himself to his limits entirely.

"And so the lion fell for the lamb" I mouthed to myself. Edward looked at me with wide eyes and I covered my mouth. Alice hadn't been looking at my lips but Alec looked at me curiously as the others did. They wanted to know what I had mouthed that had caused such a reaction out of Edward.

"What did you say, Bella?" asked Alec. I only knew it was him by his voice. I was looking at Edward curiously.

"What a stupid lamb" Edward said out loud. I glared at him and gave an impish grin. And then I smiled my old smile. The one when I was human and he smiled back…that crooked one.

"What a sick, masochistic lion. We need to go to…where it started. Forks High School…the biology room" I said. They nodded and Renesmee turned away from the pack. She felt an extremely warm hand close around her wrist and on instinct I suppose she spun and drop kicked his head. With her other foot she kicked up to his jaw and flew backwards. Paul began to shake with anger and he turned into a wolf and started towards Renesmee. As I prepared to spring into action there was a flash of bronze.

"Stay away…we still have a treaty to uphold. I came here completely and utterly against my free will. I swear to it and I am a man of my promises" Edward said. That flared my temper and I turned on him as Renesmee gave him a thankful smile.

"All but one!" I hissed and he nodded once before turning back to the pack. Sam glared at Edward.

"And why should we believe him?" demanded Sam. He was asking me and I was about to answer.

"You should because he speaks the very truth. I read minds and he doesn't only care for Bella. What he did was on pure instinct. He wasn't even sure why he darted in front of her. And Bella is keeping him captive" Heidi said. Sam looked reluctant to accept her word.

"Edward! Step away from my daughter and wife!" Alec snapped. I turned to see him looking extremely angry.

"You aren't even married to her and she isn't your daughter! She looks nothing like you! Has she ever called you 'Dad' or 'Daddy'? You mean nothing to her…not my words but hers" demanded Edward. Alec bit his lip and simply glared. I wasn't sure if he was talking about Renesmee or me.

"Don't mock me" snapped Alec before turning to me. He was asking me if he could kill Edward?

"No…not yet. Thank you for not helping us in the least. All we accomplished here is the mutt falling hopelessly in love with my daughter. And to top things off he thinks he stands a chance. I'd rather burn in hell" I snapped. Jacob looked at her with such strong longing that he followed as we walked away. Sam and Paul grabbed him.

"Never in your dreams" Renesmee said, forcefully, as if it caused her pain to say such a thing. I took her hand and Heidi looked at her strangely.

"Don't think such things, Renesmee. He's a mutt and you have nothing in common. You are a princess" Heidi chastised. Suddenly everything that I had taught Renesmee felt wrong. As if I didn't believe it myself anymore. I began to run as fast as I could. I came to the forest, right outside the school and I went into the office building.

"Hello" I said. The secretary looked up and gasped. I smirked to myself. Who knew Jessica Stanley would become a 69 year old secretary.

"B-bella? Is that you?" asked Jessica. I raised an eyebrow and pointed to myself and shook my head.

"Who me? My name is Isabella Marie Volturi. But yeah people call me Bella. You may call me Queen Isabella. I am the queen of Volterra and soon to be Italy. You may have heard of Aro" I said. Jessica didn't look so convinced. And then she saw Edward.

"E-Edward! You are Bella! Bella, where did you go?" demanded Jessica. I sighed loudly and kicked the desk to the side of the room. It moved a few inches but it burst into shards of wood. Jessica looked at me wide eyed. Alex stepped forward and crossed his Arms. I heard Jessica's heart burst into over time.

"I'm Alec Volturi, Bella's boyfriend. Now…we need you to act as if we are touring the school. Renesmee and Alice will be touring the school. The rest of us are guards except for Bella. She's Renesmee's mother," Alec said getting straight to business. Alice smiled at Jessica.

"Does she remember us?" asked Jasper. Alice nodded and so did Heidi. Alice smiled serenely.

"I know you want to call the police but will they really believe you, Jessica?" Alice said. Jessica shook her head and gave each of us passes. Renesmee stepped forward and grinned. She took out her circlet and I put on my crown.

"Thank you" Renesmee said before pointing at the guards. They put on their sunglasses and Alice stood next to me and we walked out of the building and into the parking lot. Renesmee turned herself into a 16 year old. and walked straight to the cafeteria. It was lunchtime so we had to blend in. But they wouldn't like me eating lunch.

"Do you see them?" whispered a girl. She was easily the prettiest human girl, besides Renesmee. But technically, she's more vampire than human. The human girl had long auburn hair, green eyes and pale skin. Her eyes were catlike.

"Yeah! Who do they think they are? Let's set them straight" said her friend. Her friend was the opposite but not in beauty. They were both acceptably pretty yet shallow…very shallow. The friend had dark hair that was jet black. I could smell the reek of hair dye coming off of the friend. And she had blue eyes…what a strange combination. They got up and walked up to us.

"I'm Katharine or Kat. This is Chris. Who are you to come barging into our turf?" demanded the auburn haired girl. I laughed quietly to myself and they crossed their arms.

"What?" demanded Chris. I ran a hand through my hair and they noticed my crown and their eyes widened as it saw the necklaces around our necks besides Edward's neck.

"I do not intend to go to school here. I'm 36 years old. No, my daughters, Lady Alice Volturi and Princess Renesmee Volturi. I'm Queen Isabella Marie Volturi of Italy" I clarified. They froze as they took us in. Heidi flitted to my side and they staggered away from her unearthly beauty.

"Bella…let's go tour. I heard the biology rooms are nice" said Heidi. Kat flipped her hair at Renesmee.

"Don't go into the one at Building B and Room 6. Everyone tries to avoid it" Kat said. Renesmee brushed her bronze hair behind her ear.

"Why?" she asked, curiously. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Because…60 years ago, a girl name Isabella Swan disappeared from this town and so did her boyfriend Edward Cullen. They were never seen nor heard of again. That room was the first place they've ever met" Kat said. I flinched and looked at her. Demetri stepped forward with Jane. She licked her lips, as she looked at all the male factor of us, vampires.

"What do they say that happened to them?" asked Jane. Chris tossed her choppy hair and put a hand on her hip.

"They say that he killed her on the inside…because he left her for L.A. They were supposed to be deeply in love and the day that he left was the day she disappeared. They either ran off together or she just disappeared in the forest…forever" Chris said. I froze and I turned to glare at Edward.

"How right you are…well excuse us. I know the way to where we're looking for. Thank you so much girls. Alec…write a check" I said. He nodded and took out a checkbook and wrote out a check for $1400. They grinned at each other and jumped up and down. Alec gave it to him but Kat grabbed his arm.

"I don't need the money, just a date with you" she said, seductively. Alec smirked to himself and I smiled goodnaturedly.

"That's my husband" I said. She let go of him, shocked and I waved before gliding away.

"Jane come stay by me. And Edward…on my other side, please" I instructed. And then we walked…to where it all started. The day that I met Edward Cullen.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If you thought I did you're bigger fools than Bella.**

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

We walked across the parking lot slowly. Edward looked at me and I couldn't help glancing back, almost shyly, from under my lashes. We approached the building and so many memories hit me.

"Do you remember?" a voice asked me, quietly. The velvet voice was one of the most familiar in my head at the moment. I looked at him.

"I do. I remember everything…except for that moment, where you proclaimed your undying love to me. Well…it certainly died didn't it" I whispered. I walked faster towards the building. He kept up with me and I stopped in front of the door. Jane touched my arm and I looked at Renesmee. She was standing as far away from Alec as possible.

"Bella…why can't you see? I still love you so, so, so much" Edward whispered. I sighed to myself and looked him straight in the eye.

"I know you do. But…Edward, I cannot trust you" I said, quietly. I opened the door and stepped inside. I came to the door and my hand rested on the knob. I yanked it open and stepped inside. It was the same…everything. Jane stepped in first and looked around curiously.

"Demetri…it smells as if humans haven't been here in years" Jane said. I gulped as everyone filed in but Renesmee, Edward and I. A strange gulping sound was heard. It sounded distraught. Renesmee looked at me worried. The world seemed to get larger and larger. I looked around. Everything, including Edward and Renesmee seemed taller. I felt like a human.

"Mom…stop hyperventilating" Renesmee said, worried. Everyone turned in the doorway to look at me. Oh…the sound was me. I looked around and realized I was on the floor. I looked at my hands; my eyes wide and I could see it. The venom on my hands. Alec crouched down in front of me and took my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. He jumped away, and Heidi looked at me intently. She looked as if in pain as she pushed away my mind shield. The pain was terrible.

"Edward…help her. Only you can. Pick her up" commanded Heidi. Edward looked at me gingerly. I grasped at his legs and he picked me up as if I weighed nothing.

"Put her down," commanded Alec. I grasped at Edward with all my strength. Alec looked at me in surprise.

"Leave me alone," I whispered. I flipped out of Edward's arms and walked into the room. Edward ran to his old desk. I walked in, right past the fan. His hands tightened as he looked at the desk.

"It stills smells like you" said Edward. I nodded and I walked around the room, carefully. I tried to remember the first time I saw Edward Cullen. But unfortunately, despite my vampirism, I do a good job of blocking painful memories.

"Is this really where you first met Edward?" asked Renesmee. I nodded and ran a hand through her thick, bronze colored hair. I looked at Renesmee meaningfully.

"I need to talk to you, later" I said, only for her ears. She sighed and nodded and I walked around to my old seat, next to Edward. I sat down and looked at Jasper and Alice who were looking at me.

"Alice…weren't you in my grade?" I asked. She nodded and smiled softly and ran a hand through her short, spiky hair.

"I was never able to finish high school that year. We had to wait a few for me to go back. And I went to college and studied fashion. I'm planning on creating a fashion line. If you let me" Alice said. I nodded.

"Of course. I could never deny you anything, Alice" I said, truthfully. Jasper looked at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled softly. He tipped his head to Renesmee.

"I think Miss Renesmee is tired. It's actually pretty late in Italy at this time. It's already 5:00 here. We should probably go to the house" Jasper said. I nodded but Demetri looked at him, curiously.

"What house?" asked Felix. I smiled softly, my old smile, the one he was not used to. He looked at me as if he didn't know me.

"The Cullen home of course. A beautiful house. I pray that it is in shape" Alice chirped. Heidi smiled and we walked out of the room. Edward gravitated to the back and Alec went to my side. I stopped.

"Renesmee? Are you tired?" I asked. She nodded and Alec went to pick her up. Renesmee jumped and ran into Edward's arms. He looked down at her in surprise. He looked at me.

"Edward if she wishes for you to pick her up, please do so. Come stand next to me. I don't bite. Well not vampires anyway" I teased. He raised an eyebrow and held Renesmee like a baby and stood next to me. Heidi looked at Alice and Jane pointedly and they nodded in unison.

"If you say so, Bella. Your daughter…she trusts me. Why can't you?" Edward said. I looked at him and faltered. He looked so regretful that it hurt.

"Edward. You swore never to hurt me. I trust you with my heart and soul, my daughter. But I don't forgive you. I swear to God that I'd trust you with my life" I said, truthfully. Alec heard and his face hardened. Edward gave me his brilliant crooked smile.

"Hey. Let's see who'll win a race. I bet I'd win even when carrying Renesmee" Edward said. I grinned and glared, playfully. I had forgotten how much I could have with him.

"We'll see about that. Felix, Heidi. He wants to race me. Let's make this interesting. If I win…you buy me all of Shakespeare's work, every edition. If you win I'll buy you platinum records of every CD in your music collection" I said. He grinned. We shook hands. Jane stepped in front of us and Edward woke up Renesmee.

"Ness. Your mom and I are going to race. You're to get on my back while I run. You got that?" Edward asked. Ness? I liked it. Renesmee seemed to as well since she nodded and grinned. She swung onto his back.

"Let's go. Jane would you like to judge?" I asked. She grinned and I crouched. I winked at Renesmee and Edward.

"Ness. Now you'll see why your mother is so feared" I said. Jane held up her hand and mock glared at us.

"I want a clean race. And go!" Jane shouted. We took off. I raced, hissing and growling. Edward even with Renesmee on his back was ahead of me. I ran harder and caught up with him. Renesmee was screaming for him to go faster. And then he did. He flew and I came into the meadow in front of the Cullen house when he was unlocking the door.

"Damn. Heidi write him a check" I hissed. And then I laughed before walking into the place that was still home.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight so get over it.**

**The song that he plays is River Flows In You by Yiruma. The song that Bella plays is Bridge to Nowhere by Rick Rowan.**

**A/N: This is about half way done…well by Chapter 15 it will be anyway.**

Chapter 13

I walked into the familiar house and Ness flipped off of Edward's back. It was still clear and bright. There was dust everywhere and there was a cover over the piano. Edward walked slowly to his forgotten instrument and he through off the cover. It was still beautiful.

"I missed this place so much. I loved it here" Alice said, quietly. Heidi looked around with Felix. Jane and Demetri stared at Ness, Edward and I. Alec was brooding as well, looking at us.

"You know, Ness, do you play an instrument?" asked Edward. Renesmee sat next to him and I sat on the other side.

"No…I want to. Mom plays the piano" said Renesmee. I looked at her in surprise and so he looked at me with the same expression.

"Do you now? Play…please" he said. I nodded and he moved over. I began to play softly and then more loudly. I had composed the song a long time ago. It matched…the lullaby he had written for me. I played it, my head bent over the keys. My fingers danced across the ivory. I felt the connection with the fingers that once brushed against these same keys.

My love…there was no way getting around it. I was in love with him. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. And I played it with more fervor, knowing that I could never love _**anyone **_as much as I loved Edward. He was my love from those many years ago. My first love and first love never dies. As the song came to a close he looked at me.

"When did you compose that song?" he asked, quietly. I looked at him, trying to hide how much I loved him.

"I composed it years ago. It's called Edward's Song. I wrote it when I was still in love with you" I said. He nodded, understanding but hurt. How could he! How could he believe I didn't love him anymore?

"I still remember that one lovely song about the girl whose hair was like seaweed. I think you knew her. She used to talk in her sleep. She once said 'It's too green'. It was very funny. But, does she wish for me to play it?" he asked. Renesmee was looking at us in awe. I nodded slowly. And then he began to play…my lullaby. I listened and swayed. I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful music that was about to make me break down.

"It's beautiful" whispered a voice. I spun around to see Jane, Heidi, Felix, Jasper, Alice and Demetri. Renesmee was sitting next to us. Edward played seriously, his eyes not moving from my face.

"What song was that?" asked Renesmee. I turned to her and my face was in total shock as I looked at her.

"It's my lullaby. When we were…together, he wrote me a lullaby. I haven't heard that in years…it truly is beautiful" I said. Jane smiled softly at me. Edward stood up and helped Ness and me up.

"So…Alice and Jasper you guys get your old room. Heidi and Felix can stay in Rose and Emmett's room. Jane and Demetri can get Carlisle and Esme's room. Ness and Bella can get my room. There's a bed up there for you, Ness. Alec…you can get the guest bedroom" Edward said. Alec glared at him.

"Why can't Bella and I share a room and Ness get the guest bedroom?" demanded Alec. Renesmee glared.

"Don't call me Ness! Only Edward and Mom can call me that. And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. And Aunt Jane and Uncle Demetri. And Aunt Heidi and Uncle Felix" Renesmee snapped. Alec looked at her in surprise.

"Alec…let her sleep in the room with me. Please…stop being a jealous freak. I…love…you" I choked out. He didn't seem to be able to tell and he only nodded. I looked away as soon as possible.

"Mom…I need to talk to you. Now. We'll see you guys later" Ness said. I nodded and we ran out of the house and off into the forest. We were far now and they wouldn't be able to hear. I sat on a branch and she sat next to me.

"What is it, Ness?" I asked. She looked at me, seriously.

"I was born from your love for Edward. You are my mother. But I'll tell you now and I'll remind you forever. Alec is not my father. I don't love him. I don't feel anything for him. He is a guard. Momma…I can't see you hurting like that. Edward…he's more of a father to me. Grandfather was kind…but he didn't teach me good things. Carlisle could teach me great things. My name is Renesmee…you named me after Renee, your mom, and Esme. You named me Carlie, after Carlisle and Charlie" Ness said. I looked at her and bit my lip.

"I want to tell you something…but I can't because he'll hear it in your thoughts. But Ness…bear with me. I know you don't understand and neither do I. We should go back. And I want to ask Edward something" I said. She nodded. We ran together and her tiredness seemed to wear off. Running was exhilarating.

"Come on out!" I shouted. Everyone filed out, their eyes black and tired. There were large bruises underneath their eyes. Even Renesmee's deep chocolate brown eyes were almost black and she had violet bruises underneath her eyes.

"Edward…help us. You too Jasper and Alice. I want us to try out animal blood. Help us…" I said. Alice grinned excitedly. Edward, Jasper and Alice shared a look and grinned. They nodded. Alec glared.

"I'd rather starve than drink animal blood. I'll go into Canada to hunt" he hissed. I shrugged and he took off.

"I'll help. There are some mountain lion around. Let's go" Edward suggested. We all ran into the forest. Even Jane looked excited and she was grinning.

"This might be fun. We can play with our food before drinking" Felix said. Edward rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You are so much like Emmett it hurts. But Heidi I appreciate your non shallowness" Edward said. Heidi looked at him in surprise but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you" she said. We finally got to a small clearing and Edward froze and smelled. I inhaled and caught a waft of blood but it smelled slightly less than disgusting.

"It smells disgusting" complained Renesmee. Jane nodded.

"It does smell less than appetizing. But it will do I suppose" Jane said. Edward charged the buck and I went after the deer as well. We all went for the pack and I drank. It didn't taste half bad. My eyes were turning butterscotch by the second and so were everyone else's eyes. I looked around. I smelled something much more appetizing and so did Ness and Edward.

"Let's go" I growled. We ran into the mountains, hard and thirsty. There was three large mountain lions. I pounced on the lioness. She thrashed in my strong grip and she swiped at my face. She nearly took off my hair. My hair was strengthened when we had blood like all vampires. She would only be able to take it off if I hadn't drunken in quite some time. Her swiping claws could have been soft caresses. My teeth ripped through the fat and fur and straight to the main source of blood, her throat. Edward was already done when I was finished and Ness finished hers a few seconds after. Her eyes were back to the chocolate brown.

"That was refreshing. I like this kind of blood" Renesmee said. Edward looked at her curiously.

"Hmm…interesting. Anyway…let's go back. I'll teach you how to play the piano" Edward said. Renesmee shook her head.

"I know what instrument I want to play!" she said. And that's how Edward, Ness, Alice, Jane, Felix and I ended up in the music store back in Forks.


	15. Chapter 14

**3Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**The song Ness plays is The Storm by Vivaldi. Then she plays Winter by Vivaldi.**

**ALL ARTISTS: Please read the A/N at the end.**

Chapter 14

"A violin? We only have one in stock. It's very expensive. It's black and well built. It's antique. I'm not sure you'll be able to afford, little girl" the guy behind the desk said. He hadn't even looked up from Ness. She looked about 15 now. He looked at us and he winked at Jane and Felix bared his teeth.

"Um…I'm 14. Don't wink at me" Jane lied. She looked 14 but she definitely wasn't. She was older than me…way older.

"Sorry. Anyway…you won't be able to afford it," the guy said. He already said that!

"Let me see it. I'll tell you if I can afford it or not. So shut the hell up and show me the damn violin" hissed Ness. She was surely scary sometimes. He looked like he was about to wet his pants. He pulled out the prettiest violin ever. It was black and glossy and the bow was long. It was the perfect size for Ness. I was about to pull out my checkbook when Edward handed his credit card. His black credit card.

"AmEx. Charge it to my debit account. How much is that?" Edward asked. The man looked at him in confusion. Damn this dude was stupid. He was taking so long for us to buy a damn violin.

"$2600. Like I said you won't be able to…wow!" he said. On the screen it said his net worth. I'd pass out if I saw it. He looked at Ness and me and grinned. Ness hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Edward!" she cried. He laughed, as she was being over dramatic. Edward took his credit card from the guy's unbelieving hands. Ness picked up her violin and put it in her violin case and threw it on her back.

"Wait! Do you want lessons?" demanded the guy. I looked at him and his eyes widened as he saw me. His eyes ran up my body and back down. Now I was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Babe. I'll give your sister free lessons if you screw me ever Wednesday and Saturday. She'll even get free sheet music" said the guy. I looked at him in disgust. Everyone behind me was growling and Edward looked like he was full of wrath. How sweet…he's protective.

"I'm her mother and I'm 35. Why don't I just buy the sheet music and you leave me the hell alone?" I hissed. He looked at me frightened. I picked up a large book of classic songs and gave him the money.

"Oooh! You just pissed of the Queen of Volterra" Felix taunted. The guys face turned so pale as if the blood had leaked out of him. He wouldn't have liked that. I hadn't had human blood in a while now. We decided to run home and when we got there Alec was sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Why aren't your eyes red? You actually drank the damn animal blood!" Alec snapped. Jasper glared at him.

"It's rude to yell at a lady" Jasper said. Alec's angry face became much calmer then. Alec scowled and turned away.

"Don't control my emotions" he hissed. I looked at him coldly.

"Don't be rude to people! You are being incredibly rude. You are not my master. I am yours. We are not mates. I am your girlfriend. I do not feel that strongly for you that I'd die" I snapped. He looked at me angrily.

"Ever since the Cullens came you've been acting differently. What's your problem Bella?" demanded Alec. I looked at him sadly.

"It isn't my fault. I am just having a revelation. I have raised Renesmee wrong. And I won't let your surly attitude affect that way I am trying to re-raise her" I explained. Edward brought out a music stand and placed it on top of the platform and Ness stood on it.

"So do you know how to play or do you need me to get a teacher?" asked Edward. Ness shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I've seen it on TV. I think I know how to do it. Tell me if any notes are off. I know even for me it'll be hard at first" Ness said. I nodded in agreement. It would be unless…and then she began to play. She played slow at first and then she went so fast her arms were a blur but the music wasn't. It was beautiful. Everyone was mesmerized. The talent she had was unnatural. It wasn't natural at all. It was like a God given gift. Her first time and she was able to play The Storm. Even Alec looked at her in shock. Heidi's mouth was actual wide open. Demetri looked like someone had just punched him in the face, surprised and unaware of what to do.

"Whoa…" Edward whispered. She was playing with her eyes closed now. She had memorized the sheet music. And then all too soon she finished. She looked up and Jane fell to the ground, dramatically.

"Did my violin playing kill her? Uh…I'm dreadful" Ness said. Jane popped up and Edward stepped forward.

"That was the most skilled violin playing I've heard in all of my existence. That was…amazing. It was beautiful. Why did you choose to play it?" Edward asked. Ness grinned.

"It reminded me of the love you and Mom used to share and after the storm…there is always the remainder of it, the surviving aspects. Like your love for music" Ness said. I looked at her shocked. Heidi stepped forward.

"What about a song that describes vampires?" Heidi asked. Her red hair was flaming and she brushed it back. Ness nodded and she turned the pages quickly. She smiled at the sheet music and she ran her bow over the violin as she plucked the strings. She played with fervor the song. It was chilling yet exhilarating. It showed the speed, the pain, the beauty all in one. Winter…cold, painful and beautiful. And it can just come upon you in seconds. She played the song faster and faster. And after about eight minutes it came to an end. We all applauded, even Alec. He still seemed a little annoyed at her.

"That was amazing Ness! You are very talented. You're able to play Vivaldi already! You are a very good violinist" Edward said. He fixed her awkward position. She rested her cheek on the violin.

"Thank you" Ness said. She touched Edward's arm and she seemed to be telling him something.

"She's willingly telling you something? She only does that with people she absolutely trusts. She doesn't even do that Aro" Felix said. Edward looked down at her and nodded.

"I know you don't like him. It's okay. I don't either" Edward said. Everyone but me looked at him like he was crazy. I started to laugh. They were talking about Alec!

"Well…he's getting on my nerves too. Don't think it's only you" I joked. And we started laughing. Heidi caught on and she laughed as she told Felix. Everyone passed it on to everyone but surly Alec. He looked confused. That's what he gets!

**A/N: ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS! I'd like someone to draw Bella and Edward sitting together at the violin with Renesmee sitting cross legged on the floor. And then a picture of Renesmee playing the violin. Whoever draws the best picture gets a part in my story! It may be large and it may be small! Just enter because I want to have that as part of my story!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clair de Lune or Twilight.**

Chapter 15

It was late at night and I was downstairs. I was stretching which was strange since I was a vampire. Everyone else was doing his or her own thing outside of the house. The only ones home was Edward, Renesmee, Alec, and I. I was mentally exhausted and my feet kept arching as if wanting to do something. Edward and Renesmee wandered downstairs.

"Momma…Edward and I are going to play a duet" Renesmee said. I looked at Edward and he only smiled. He didn't say a word. He sat down at the piano and began to play. Edward began to play and my breath hitched in my throat. Renesmee joined and my back arched slightly, my leg going up. I didn't know what was making me do this. I began to twirl to the music. I was dancing…something I had never done except with Edward and I had been standing on my toes. I knew how to dance. I had seen too many of Renesmee's ballet shows.

But I had never done it so gracefully. As the music became higher and sweeter I danced and twirled even more. I could hear the footsteps of approaching vampires. But I was too consumed in my own fantasies of the music. I twirled softly, my back arching and my leg sticking up gracefully. I lowered it and looked around at the vampires looking at us in awe.

"What?" I asked. Heidi looked at me in awe. Alec was standing at the stairwell in shock.

"You hate this song. You said you would never listen to it again. You also said you hated to dance…you were just dancing. It was beautiful" Jane said. I nodded and sat down on the piano seat next to Edward.

"Clair de Lune…you planned this?" I asked. Edward gave me his crooked smile and nodded.

"I did…mutt?" he hissed. Renesmee froze and I heard growling outside. I walked outside and everyone trailed after me.

"Jacob Black?" I demanded. Renesmee looked frightened as Jacob looked at her hungrily. Edward walked in front of Renesmee. On Jacob's flanks was Quil and Embry and they looked angry.

"You took away his imprint! You can't do that!" Embry growled. He was bristling and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes I can. I'm her mother! Go to hell you hellhounds!" I snapped. Jacob stepped forward.

"Bella…please. I love her" he said. I snorted as I looked at him and crossed my arms and crouched.

"Like hell! Ness is entitled to love whoever she wants" I snapped. Renesmee nodded, frightened and she looked torn. As if she wanted to go with Jacob but she needed to be with me. It was weird. She wanted him and she needed me.

"Momma…tell them to leave me alone" Ness said. I nodded and crouched. I flew at them and Jacob fell to the ground. He shook and turned into a werewolf and ran at me. I kicked my leg up and he flew back. The two others turned into werewolves as well and ran at me. I crashed to the ground as Quil flew on me. I heard a terrible screeching sound and I suddenly felt intense pain. I looked down. Where was my hand. I saw it crawling next to me.

"Ooooooh my God!" I screamed. Edward looked and suddenly his eyes darkened and he flew at Quil and his jaws snapped as he tried to get to Quil's neck. Jane ran over to me and helped me put my hand back on. Ness was on the ground as Jacob walked up to her. I shot in front of her and kicked forward and Jacob flew back.

"I can't believe I thought you'd be a decent friend. You're being a bitch because you can't have my daughter" I hissed angrily. He growled at me and attacked me again. There were two blurs of white, red and dark brown. Heidi had Embry on the ground and she fought him single handedly. Felix had rammed into Jacob and the giant russet wolf flew into the trees. He was back in seconds and Ness stood up.

"Leave her alone" Ness growled through tears. She let out a fearsome snarl and Jacob whimpered to her. She crouched and launched herself at him and he didn't fight back. Quil escaped from Edward and ran quickly to Ness who was on the floor again. I stood in shock as Ness whimpered. She looked straight at Edward.

"Daddy!" she screamed. Edward looked in shock and Heidi suddenly was still. Alec turned at the call and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Edward ran faster than he ever had and had Ness in his arms in a millisecond and was by my side in another.

"Ness, are you okay?" I demanded. She was crying with tears streaming her face and she barely nodded. She was shaking so bad that I turned to Felix.

"Felix…I have never killed a werewolf before. But I think is as good a time as any. Enjoy the show. But don't drink his blood. I heard it smells bad" I growled. Edward gave Ness to Felix and we snarled in unison and launched ourselves at the wolf. I held Quil down and Edward was the first to bite down. Quil howled in agony and Jacob and Embry were retreating. I was laughing as I bit down.

"I heard that venom is like to poison to your kind. I hear that it's agonizing. I'm going to let you go and you make your merry way to your pack. Don't die until you get there. And tell them exactly what happened. Exactly…and you tell them if he comes after my daughter again I'll massacre the entire Quileute tribe. I will leave two children alive and the rest of your people…they die" I hissed. My mouth was pouring with venom from the bloodlust. But not the bloodlust I usually had. I felt the need to murder him and his buddies in the foulest way. I let him up and he limped quickly to edges of the forest, still hollowing in pain.

"Daddy. Mommy" whimpered Ness. Alec moved towards her and she kicked outward, her foot connecting with his chest and he flew backwards.

"Why you wretched little half-breed!" Alec hissed. I glared at him and pointed at Jane. She looked reluctant.

"Jane…I'll take your power and do it myself" I snapped. She nodded and she looked at Alec and he grimaced in agony. I could tell that it was like he was burning inside and I walked up to Felix and Edward took Ness.

"Ness, it's going to be okay" Edward whispered. Ness looked out of it. She looked paler than usual, as pale as me. Her face was glistening with red tinged sweat and she looked ready to pass out.

"Daddy…I'm so tired. I need blo…" she whispered before passing out. I looked at her worried but then turned to Edward.

"Ready to be a Daddy? I did create her from our past love" I said quietly. And he gave me a crooked smile before nodding.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 16

"Daddy…she called him daddy" I heard Alec murmur to himself. Renesmee was looking in horror at the forest where we heard the wolfish wails from Quil. Edward held her and was rocking her. I was next to him and looking at her.

"Shh…Ness it's okay. Don't cry. Hush now" I murmured. She was in hysterics. She was going to start hyperventilating any moment. Edward had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ness…do you think I'd ever let anyone hurt you?" asked Edward. Ness shook her head and shuddered.

"I'm scared, Daddy. Why did they come for me?" Ness asked. I sighed and Edward looked at me.

"She doesn't know. Ness do you feel a pull to Jacob?" I asked. Ness nodded sharply and cleared her throat.

"I don't like it but it feels as if I need him or more like he needs me. It's weird" Ness said. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"He's Imprinted with you. That means he's in love with you and feels a connection. Don't go near him. Ever! Werewolves aren't to come in contact with vampires" I instructed. She looked at me in outrage.

"What! I'm only half vampire! Mom, I need to see him one more time. Without his little killer entourage" Ness said. I shook my head, fiercely. Edward sighed.

"Listen to your mother. She's right. Ness it's dangerous and we're here for one thing. Your mother wants her humanity back" Edward said, thoughtfully. Not the only thing I want back either.

"Don't go in the woods alone and don't associate with lesser beings. Like werewolves and…Edward. You will stay in this house at all times and you will stay in your room" Alec snapped. I looked at him in alarm. Ness glared at him.

"You aren't my father! You can't tell me what to do" roared Ness. She hissed at him and suddenly she was on her feet, leering and snarling. She looked like a true vampire.

"Calm yourself" Alec said, coldly. Heidi raised an eyebrow as she read the thoughts around her.

"You have no right! I don't give a damn if you _are _my mother's boyfriend. I'm your princess and so you will treat me as such. You may be older but I obviously know much more than you. Like how my mother doesn't—" Ness said. My eyes had widened and Heidi was suddenly holding Ness. Alice's hand was on her mouth and she shot me a nervous smile.

"I'm your guard! I need to protect you, child" Alec hissed. Jane glared at her brother angrily.

"Leave her alone. She's your princess. You really can't boss her around, no matter if you are part of the first guard" Jane reminded him. Ness nodded. She broke away from Alice.

"And so I can go out if I want and see Jacob!" Ness finished. I exchanged glances with Edward.

"No you can't" we said at the same time. Ness spun around to look at us in shock. Edward had set look in his face. He seemed to be either thinking or reading someone's mind.

"What! Mom, Dad! I'm on a roll here. He can't tell me what to do! I was made from the love between you not him and Mom" Ness whined. Heidi and Felix shook their heads.

"I am your father. And you recognized that. I'm pretty sure you're mom would go insane if something happened to you" Edward reminded her. Ness nodded and sighed. She looked at Alice.

"Aunt Alice…how does this end?" Ness asked. Alice looked at her and smiled softly. She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed.

"I can't be sure…Bella…you don't remember" Alice said. I looked at her, completely confused. Edward's head whipped to look at Alice. Heidi looked at her as well.

"She repressed that memory. It's painful and it's where…well, you know" Edward said. I looked at him.

"If you're talking about where you left me I don't remember where. I just remember the dialogue" I said. Edward nodded and looked at me.

"I know. I don't like to remember that either. Now…I believe Alec wants your attention" Edward said. I nodded and looked at Alec. He held out a hand for me and motioned with his head.

"Walk with me. We can explore. We need to talk" he said. I nodded and we walked to the forest. We were walking on a path that was very, very, very vaguely familiar. Whatever…I was probably wandering the forest like I used to do.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Alec whipped his head to look at me and sighed. He had a pained expression.

"I think Edward Cullen is influencing you for the worst. He's a liability and he's messed with everyone's minds. I also think Jasper and Alice are in on it. They _must _have an ulterior motive" Alec said. I glared at him and crossed my arms. We continued walking.

"I don't like where this is going. What's your problem with them? I trust Alice! She's my best friend…well besides Jane and Heidi. Jasper is very trustworthy and he's loyal to anyone who is loyal to Alice. You're jealous" I accused. I didn't mention Edward and he noticed. I was like he was only listening for his name. For me to defend him so he could use it against me.

"So what about Edward? Am I right about him messing with everyone's minds?" Alec asked, hopeful. He wanted to get rid of him. I shook my head viciously and sighed angrily.

"Edward is not messing with anyone's minds. You're paranoid. Is this about Ness calling him 'Daddy' because honestly Alec you are _not _her father. You may have been there for her for most of her life but she knows who her real father is. Well…not her real father since she wasn't born. But she was created from my love for Edward" I said. Alec's face told me that I had slipped.

"Your love for…" Alec said, questioningly. I made my face as nonchalant as possible and I rolled my eyes.

"Past love of course. Alec you know I love you" I said, choking out those last three words. I did not. I did not love him. At all!

"I know. But, Renesmee should know she can't rely on Edward for anything. He left you and he'll leave her. You should tell her that I'm her father" Alec said. I looked at him with an incredulous look.

"I could never ever lie to her. And I'm not going to. You are not her father. Edward is, so get over it. If you were her father then she'd be an ignorant, arrogant jackass just like you!" I snapped. Alec froze and suddenly his hand connected with my cheek. The echo of the slap went on forever as I stared in shock.

"Burn!" I screeched. He fell to the ground but righted himself as my emotions raged. My powers were controlled by my emotions and currently I was stuck and scared. I ran as fast as I could, using pure desperation as the rage took over his face and he chased after me.

"You'll regret that you little bitch!" he screamed after me. I spun around and glared at him.

"Don't call me that. Fuck you!" I snapped back. There was a light ahead so I might be able to get away. I launched myself into the light and into the middle of a…

Meadow.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this is a memory scene.**

**Sorry I was grounded for a while so I couldn't type.**

Chapter 17

The meadow was so eerily familiar and then the memories flashed before my eyes…

_Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He lay perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal._

_The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence._

_Hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that he would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real…hesitantly, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach._

"_You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."_

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

"_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by they way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella"_

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding better than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

"_Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But my kind…we're easily distracted."_

_Love, life, meaning…over._

_Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight—a lunar eclipse, a new moon._

"EDWARD!" I screamed. Alec whipped around and smirked, evilly. I backed away and screamed his name again.

"Edward!" I screeched. Alec slapped me across the face and my emotions were out of control. I couldn't feel anything but terror and overwhelming love as I realized why Edward had left. And then I heard him running. Alec slapped me again. And then before he could slap me a hand grabbed his wrist and Alec turned to look into a pair of rage-filled golden eyes. He stood there looking like a Greek god.

"Don't touch her. Don't hit her or I'll rip up your body to pieces and literally burn you" Edward threatened, dangerously. Alec scampered back and Edward launched himself at him. I could hear others coming and they watched as Edward snarled.

"Get off me! I'll have you killed" Alec shouted. I snarled at him.

"I'll have you killed for beating me you son of a bitch!" I shouted. Alec hissed at me and launched myself at him. I kicked him hard until he flew into the ground, shattering the land right outside the meadow.

"You said you loved me" Alec snapped. I laughed, harshly.

"I'm a liar! I always have been. I've lied about not loving Edward. I lied about loving you. I lied when I said that I'd be a great queen. And I lied when I said I was merciful" I shouted. I rammed into him and he flew back.

"Stop it!" shouted Alec. I glared at him and breathed in. My emotions were suddenly my own and I glared with rage.

"Forget! And sleep!" I commanded. Suddenly he was on the ground, snoring. I turned to Edward who was beaming.

"You lied about not loving me?" Edward asked, smiling. I nodded. I knew if I could still blush I would. He stepped forward and brushed hair out of my face and then he kissed me. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm.

"You know…he'll wake up soon…" Alice called. I turned to her and launched myself at her and laughed.

"Alice…Alice! Alice! Alice! Oh God, I missed you" I cried in happiness. She smiled at me and hugged me, patting my back. I turned to Jasper who cringed under my gaze. I hugged him and backed away, grinning.

"You aren't angry at me? For making Edward leave you" Jasper clarified. I laughed and shook my head.

"How could I? You helped bring back my humanity. I'm more angry at myself for being an evil bitch…heh" I said, letting out a breathy laugh. I turned to Ness who was looking at me strangely.

"You're her…you're the mom who raised me right. You were only like this when it was just us…Momma!" Ness cried out. She hugged me and she started crying. I laughed and rubbed her back.

"Oh, Ness…it's nothing to cry about. I'm not dying, honey. Alec is the one who's going to end up dying if I have anything to say about it" I laughed. She hugged me tightly and I turned to Edward who was standing there watching us. I broke away from Ness and moved, floating almost, towards him. I looked up at him and then broke down into sobs. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry" he whispered to me. I laughed through my tearless sobs. I repeated the same thing to him. Everything I had gone through was for nothing. He loved me. He had really loved me for all this time.

"How could you leave me and not think I wouldn't forget? You changed me" I protested into his chest. I felt him give a short-lived laugh before sighing.

"How could you think that I don't love you? I told you. You are the most important thing to me. The most important thing ever! You are my love and my passion. I love you Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" he murmured. I hung onto him.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I responded back. I kissed him again and turned to Jane, Heidi, Felix, and Demetri who all had a sort of sad expression.

"Now that you have your humanity are you going to leave us?" asked Jane, sadly. I gasped and laughed. I attacked her with a hug and we fell to the ground.

"I would never leave you, Jane. You're like a little sister to me. I would never. I'm staying in Italy and I'm not letting Father or Uncle Caius rule any longer" I said. Edward was frowning slightly.

"You still refer to Aro as your father?" asked Edward. I nodded slowly.

"He is my father. He raised me from the time I became a vampire…" I responded, confused. Edward shrugged and dipped me again.

"I love you…" he murmured. And before I could respond I melted into his amazing kiss.


End file.
